Are We There Yet?
by possumgurl
Summary: -COMPLETE- Joe and Polly are off on another mission. Polly gets bored on the flight to see Franky and the two try to think of ways to amuse themselves. Rating may go up, down, or all around.
1. Bored

Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow

A/N: Sky Captain is an awesome movie, saw it the first day. I'd been waiting for it to come out since April, one because it looked amazing, two, Jude Law is the best actor in the history of the universe and everything beyond! So, with that said I just thought I'd write something to contribute to the movie.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own them, none of them, how ever much that brings me pain.

* * *

Joe Sullivan gazed out the window of his P-40 Warhawk, looking over the long expanse of endless ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was beautiful! He loved going out on long flights by himself. There was just one little flaw to that this time: he wasn't alone.

"God Joe, how long does it take to get there?" asked a bored Polly Perkins from the back of the cockpit, "Its been hours!"

"There can only be more hours left then Polly," said Joe, annoyed, "I mean honestly, it's really not necessary to ask every ten minutes, you know the answer will be the same!"

Polly glared at him although she knew he couldn't see it. She sighed. They had been in the air for ten hours, only making stops when needed to refill the fuel tank. She was getting to be quite bored.

Polly and Joe were on their way to see Captain Franky Cook, a good friend of Joe. She had information that could lead the two on another mission.

Joe heard Polly sigh from the back seat, "come on Polly find a way to entertain yourself, we still have a few hours left, five at the most."

Polly racked her brain for something to do. Well, she could read a book. Or she could lower the amount of time in between asking Joe "how much longer till we get there?" Of course she could also try and find new and inventive ways of asking the same question like, well, "how the hell much longer until we get off this bloody flying thing?" No, that just isn't the way to amuse yourself for five hours, although she could always use it for effect. Maybe if Joe thought she was ready to throw him out the window and take the controls herself he would fly a bit faster.

"Any ideas?" Joe questioned as he continued to stare ahead into the blue expanse before them.

"Not really, no, I could use some help," Polly admitted, still thinking.

"I got one," said Joe calmly although he looked worried, "let's play avoid the big, pointy airborne machine headed straight towards us!"

Polly looked up and spotted it, he was right! They were about to be attacked!

* * *

A/N: Bit short, bit cheesy near the end, I know. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this fic yet. Ideas welcome. Just thought I'd try it. Please review!

Possum


	2. Spoletta

Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow

A/N: Alright, thanks to all y'all lovely reviewers I have decided to.....UPDATE! Yay! Virtual cookies to all reading this! Happy Halloween!

YashaWolf: Thanks for the review! I'll try not to make it too SUSPENSFUL! ::smiles::

Alori Kesy Aldercy: Your review was awesome! It made me happy! Thanks!

freakinred: Thanks for the review! Angelina is awesome! Jude was really good in Gattaca, I loved his character but I didn't much like the end, bit depressing. Of course my favorite movie is Cold Mountain so I can't really say what's depressing. You'll see Franky soon I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, well kind of Spoletta but I borrowed the name from Tosca. Sadly, I don't own Sky Captain!

* * *

Sky Captain sat up straight staring out the window at the oncoming plane. He was poised and ready to bring it down. He leaned forward, concentrating on his aim. He shot, hitting the wing, which burst into flame. The enemy craft wasn't doing very well, although the Warhawk had taken a few bullets. From what Sky Captain could tell, no serious damage was done. 

Just as Joe was about to fire again, he noticed an emblem on the right wing of the enemy's plane. It was the image of a tree with flames licking its trunk. Joe looked at it again to memorize it, he could tell Franky, maybe she would know whose it was.

Once again, Joe focused his attention on bringing the plane down. He shot at the unscathed wing, which immediately started to burn. The plane started to fall towards the ocean. It hit the water and shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

Joe looked back at Polly to make sure she was alright, she met his eyes and nodded, then looked back to the water. She was a bit shaky but she would be fine. Joe looked back towards the front of the plane and they continued to fly on. Within an hour, they had reached the mobile airship. The Warhawk landed and the two stepped out to meet with Franky Cook.

"Franky, good to see you!" Joe said embracing her. Franky then turned to Polly. They were no longer too frank with each other and they were starting to become friendly.

Polly smiled, "Hello Franky, it's good to see you!"

Franky returned her smile also said hello. She turned back to face Joe and began to explain their next mission.

"We have word from an unknown source that a scientist by the name of Spoletta has been devising malicious plans. We do not have any idea as to what these plans might be but we do know the world could be at stake. We need your help, the world needs your help," explained Franky.

"What is it we have to do?" Asked Polly.

"First, we have to know what he plans on doing and how, then we must find a way to stop him. We have to find his hideout and terminate his plans."

The three walked into the massive airship proceeding to Franky's office where they sat down to talk further. Then Joe remembered the tree emblem.

"Franky, would you happen to know anything about an image of a tree with flames at the base?"

At this Franky sat up straighter, if that was possible, and looked straight at Sky Captain.

"How do you know of this mark?"

"Well today on our way here we were attacked by a plane and I noticed the burning tree on it," stated Joe.

"From what I know, this is the mark of Spoletta. He already knows we are onto him. This can't be good. What happened to the other plane?" Franky asked.

"I shot it down, it's at the bottom of the ocean by now."

"Good, good. Was any damage done to your plane?"

"Nothing serious, just a few scrapes and dents, not too bad." Joe replied.

"Good, that's good," said Franky drifting off.

"So," said Polly. "Where do we start?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, there's more to come I promise! Please review; I'd really appreciate it! 

Possum


	3. Tracking the Enemy

Are We There Yet? – Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, thankies to all reviewers, you are all v. supportive! Oh yeah, by the way, if there are any Jude Law fans reading this – I just saw Alfie on Friday! It was awesome! Go see it, now!

Eileen Blazer: Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you like it!

Alori Kesy Aldercy: Yeah, it's a bit of plot, yay! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

YashaWolf: I'm really glad you still like my story! Yeah, don't worry I'll get Dex in, this chapter in fact, he is adorable don't you think? Giovanni Ribisi is awesome! Hope you enjoy this chappy too!

freakinred: Nah, Spoletta's a guy, it's spelled weird. I think it's pronounced Spoletto. It's from the opera Tosca by Puccini. He is one of the evil dudes in it and I thought his name would work. I loved what you said about my pen name! Thanks, I had so much fun reading your review! Yeah, I'll try to get some playful Joe/Franky stuff in (Nanjing, so, so fun) but I'm gonna make it Joe/Polly mostly. Hoped you liked my incredibly touching response to you review!

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in. I don't know who owns them, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, until we find out where he is there's not much we can do. I suppose we could use some sort of tracking device. The next time when we spot an enemy aircraft we could attach the tracker and follow its path back to Spoletta's lair."

"Done." Said Sky Captain, he was ready to do anything needed of him.

"Alright, the first step sounds pretty easy. No problem." Polly said.

* * *

The next day Joe and Polly devised a plan. The villain had found them last time. They decided to see if he would find them again. They set off for another flight.

"Dex, are you there Dex?"

"Right-o Cap. What's up?" The voice of Dex Dearborn, Sky Captain's closest friend, came through over the radio transmitter.

Sky Captain told Dex what was happening.

"Let me know if you can get a signal. Are there any approaching crafts?" Joe asked.

"Nah, I'll let you know if I see anything Cap. Over and out."

"Good boy Dex."

The two flew on. Not but five minutes later, a message from Dex came over the transmitter.

"Cap, we've got a small plane at three o'clock."

"Thanks Dex, I'll check it out."

Sky Captain turned the Warhawk to the right. He saw a black spot in the distance. It was getting bigger by the second. It got to the point where you could make out the shape of the plane. Sky Captain flew towards it and as it came into better view, he immediately looked to the wing. It showed the tree symbol.

Sky Captain activated his special gun. Instead of a bullet, it contained a tracker. He aimed just at the middle of the tree. It hit and stuck. He immediately turned around. He had to go before the other pilot could shoot because he could not shoot the other plane. There was no use tracking it to the bottom of the sea. It had to get back to the lair.

"Dex, do you have a signal?"

"Yeah Cap, I got it. It's heading east. All we need to do now is wait till it gets to its headquarters."

"Thanks Dex, let us know, we'll be waiting."

"No problem Cap, over and out."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's been kind of a while and this was pretty short. The next chapter is in the works. Please review!

Possum


	4. A New Purpose

A/N: Sorry for the wait. For anyone that cares, I saw Closer and National Treasure today and they were both awesome. I also saw a preview for a movie called, what do you know, "Are We There Yet?" I love the look on the deer's face (you know what I mean if you've seen the preview)

Enough rambling, I hope you all like the chapter. Please review!

YashaWolf: Are you going to see "The Flight of the Phoenix"? I think it looks good! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter!

freakinred: Hi! Thankies for the review, I'm honored about the speech thingy, it makes me so happy (although I have no clue what you are talking about, it seems good so I'll just go along with it, yes?) Yeah, I think it would be funny if he was a girl, it would make it female evilness. Alright, I'll add more Franky just for you, k? Dex is absolutely adorable! And yes, the next chapter obviously is coming very soon, aka, right now. I loved you're "comical feel", it made me laugh, which, comedy is obviously supposed to do. So, with that, thanks for your possum review, hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

They watched as the plane slowly made its way back to its lair. After a few hours, it had reached its destination, which appeared to be the middle of nowhere in Australia.

Once they knew it's origin, they began to make plans for a mission. They sent the coordinate points to Dex who sent them back an incredibly detailed map of the area. As Franky and Polly looked over the map, Joe began to get his plane ready.

Once Joe was satisfied with the state of the plane, he started to get weapons and useful implements together, then, he made his way back to the control room where the two women were still going over the map. There was a small 'X' marked on the left side of the large map.

Joe pointed to the X.

"That's the place then?" He asked.

"Yes. The lair of Spoletta," responded Franky. "We leave tomorrow morning."

The Warhawk cut through the morning fog. A squad plane, occupied by Franky flew by its side. They had been flying for an hour and still had quite a few to go. They were expecting another attack, but nothing worthwhile had happened yet.

They flew on. This trip would be much more enjoyable than the last. Polly was asleep. Joe looked in the mirror. She had a face like a porcelain doll. He smiled and turned his attention back to the control panel. Then a transmittion came through from Dex.

"Mornin' Cap. We've got a sea craft a mile to the right," said Dex through the radio.

"Could you give me a visual Dex?" Asked Joe. Dex had installed a television monitor on the control panel and in a small compartment in the hull of the plane, Dex had put a camera attached to a long line. The camera could eject from the plane and show images up to five miles away.

Back in the States Dex activated the camera, which made its way through the clouds. When he saw the boat, he pressed a button indicating to the camera that the ship was the object which it was to focus on.

Joe looked down at the television screen and was surprised to see a large, black, wooden ship. On the ships hull, Joe spotted the image of a flaming tree that was seared into the wet wood.

He watched the ship in the monitor. A flame shot out the side aiming towards the sky. Joe jumped when the saw the flame pass directly to his left. He maneuvered out of the way. He looked into the screen again as another large flame burst out of the ship. Joe gasped as the flame came jolting through the cloud cover and hit Franky's plane. It blew up, and the remains fell towards the water as Joe looked on with horror.

Sky Captain flew the Warhawk effortlessly through the sky until he could see the ship. He targeted it, pelting it with large bullets. They burst through the deck, and the ship went up in flames. He watched with a hard face as it burned and slowly sank into the chilly, gray water. He glared at the place where the ship had been in anger. Spoletta, the bastard, had taken one of his best friends. The mission had taken on another purpose – revenge.

The Warhawk dove into the ice-cold water. The bit of light that shone through from above cast an eerie glow around the plane. He didn't really know why he had decided to make the rest of the journey by water. He just had a feeling. He stopped the plane and it stayed put, drifting in place a few feet below the surface. He turned around.

"Polly," he forced out. "Polly."

Polly groaned and her eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings. When she saw the look on Joe's face she became more alert.

"What?" Polly asked, sitting up. "What is it?"

Joe looked at her solemnly.

"Franky," he rasped. "She's…gone."

"What?" Gasped Polly. "What happened?"

"A ship," Joe said sadly. "It – it brought her plane down."

Polly's eyes welled up with tears.

A soft buzzing sound started up around them. They turned to look out the glass. There was a speck off in the distance that was getting closer and closer. Joe started the Warhawk in case they would need to make a quick getaway. Joe squinted. A small clear, blue, sphere-like craft forced it's way through the water. It pulled up beside the Warhawk. A person sat in the small sub.

Franky Cook.

A/N: Longest and most eventful chapter! And I have devised a credible plot, this story is going places! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Possum


	5. Australia

Are We There Yet? Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed – yet. I still don't own them – yet.

A/N: Ah, A/N & reviewer responses at the end, ahm, or not.

On with the story…

* * *

Chapter 5

Polly gasped.

Joe's mouth fell open. He blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Franky was still there. She smiled and pointed upwards.

Joe nodded and revved up the Warhawk, moving her to the surface of the ocean.

Franky floated up beside them.

Once they had reached the surface, Joe opened the cockpit, holding the frame for balance.

Polly stood up beside him and clutched his forearm.

Franky opened the top of the bubble contraption and smiled up into their disbelieving faces.

"Joseph," she said, nodding. "Polly."

"How in Heaven's name did you do that, Francesca?"

"I'll explain later, let me in. I'm not sure how well this balances in water with its top open. I don't fancy being soaked to the bone."

Joe and Polly helped her into the Warhawk and she settled in on the seat next to Polly.

Joe brought the cockpit's frame down into its proper place and started the plane. Franky didn't start to explain until they were airborne.

* * *

"Just a few months ago, our Invent Team came up with an escape device, ideal for over-water flights," she began. "That was what you saw. One is installed in every one of our Squad's planes. When the craft below began to fire through the clouds, I found it an ideal time to test its ability. My radar pinpointed the danger coming and I was able to escape seconds before it hit. The globe was ejected out of the bottom of the plane, which was enveloped in clouds. You had no way of knowing that I was safe."

"Wow Franky. That was a right close one. You had me convinced."

"Quit talking Joseph, get us to Australia."

* * *

They reached Australia that night, landing smoothly within a mile of their destination. They climbed out of the plane and surveyed the area.

There were strange pillars poking out of the ground, twenty feet apart all around them. Joe walked up to one and rapped it with his knuckles.

"Hollow," he announced.

"I wonder what they're for?" Mused Polly, puzzled.

"No clue. Look, this place must be underground; we're going to have to find a way in.

Just as Joe had finished speaking, a green light flared off in the distance. It got brighter and brighter, lighting the bare land around them with an eerie glow. A noise came from the nearest column and though they were no where near, the three could tell that all were making similar sounds, it sounded as though someone – or something – was stirring inside each one, and from their experience, they knew it could be nothing good.

Joe, Polly and Franky flinched as the metal surface of the pillar dented out. Something was inside it, trying to get out. It punched again, breaking a hole into the column. Joe moved over to the front to look into the hole to see a transparent fist throw another punch at the metal near the gap.

Joe pulled out his Colt .45 and shot just at the hole, undoubtedly hitting the creature inside, but to no avail, the sprit-like fist continued to punch at the metal, soon, it would have a hole big enough to fit through.

Joe looked around at the other posts to see that the same thing was happening to them. There they were, stuck in the middle of nowhere in Australia with hundreds of unknown, undying creatures with nothing to do but jump in the Warhawk and fly away.

"This is going to be a very long night," Joe muttered, as he tried, and wasted, another bullet on the strange creature.

"How long indeed, Mr. Sullivan," muttered a man one thousand feet below. "How_ very _long indeed."

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to put this at the end from now on, it's gets a bit annoying at the top, now you can easily just skip over it – wait, don't go! I got a surprising amount of reviews, and as usual, I am going to thank you all – in a bit. First of all, I am _so_ sorry it took _so_ long, I know there's no excuse, but I have had horrid amounts of work to do and I've been on vacation and it actually just comes down to pure laziness, you know, 'I'll do it tomorrow.' On that note, Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, comes out Tuesday January 25, 2005, a week from today! **

**Thanks everyone, I'll really try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**ALSO, I DEMAND THAT YOU ALL GO SEE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! TWO WORDS, ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! OH, AND WHEN YOU DO, YOU MUST DESPISE RAOUL! PHANTOM (AKA, ERIK) AND CHRISTINE ALL THE WAY! **

**Coughs**

**Ahem, right sorry about that, got a bit carried away – it's all true though! **

Kitsune Suzume: I just looked at my review board to do reviewer responses and freaked out when I couldn't find Yasha Wolf anywhere, then, I wondered where on Earth Kitsume Suzume came from and it clicked (Yes, I'm quite slow) Anyway, thanks for the review and for telling me about his other movies! I'll have to see those when the time comes… Thanks again, sorry for the long wait, hope you liked the chapter!

thebookishcat: Thank you so much for the review! I LOVE your story, and it makes me really happy to know that you like mine! Thanks, hope you liked the chapter! Also, will there be a sequel? I hope so, you guys are awesome authors!

Casper: Here's an update! Thanks for the review!

MJ-Skywalker: Yeah, Franky can get out of anything! I look forward to reading any Sky Captain story you write in the future! Thanks for the review!

Rosiegirl: Jude Law is the best! Yeah, I can totally understand about the Alfie/Closer thing. Did you see A Series of Unfortunate Events or the Aviator? They are both amazing movies and really worth seeing! Unfortunately (for us) he's engaged, of course, you probably already heard. Thanks for the review!

CarEtoDreaM: Yes! Another Jude fan! Seen the latest? Series of Unfortunate Events or the Aviator? They are both really good! Jude is so awesome, too bad he's engaged now, did you hear? Thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter!

Alori Kesi Aldercy: Although you probably won't read this for a while, I'll still say hi. That really sucks, huh; you won't be able to go on for months! Thank you so much for reviewing, it was really nice what you said about adding on a review for every chapter, I'll be sure to! Thanks for letting me know, leave me a review when you are back so I know, ok? Hope you liked the chappy when you get to reading it!

Cielag: Thank you so much for letting me know! That's really helpful! I haven't got to fixing it yet but I will soon, thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**I'll try to update again soon! Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, New Years, Kwanzaa and anything else I missed (any birthdays out there?)**

**Right. Okay, toodles,**

Possum


	6. Transparency

Are We There Yet? Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow.

* * *

The transparent being continued to widen the hole, which was now the size of a small child. It would soon be free, along with the hundreds of others like it, trapped in the other columns scattered across the bare expanse of land.

Franky and Polly watched as Joe cursed and began to run back to the Warhawk. At first, dumbstruck, they thought that he was about to escape himself, and leave them there, however much that that would be out-of-character for Joe to do, but he began to run back to them, just as wildly as before, though this time, he carried something in his hand.

He reached them just as the spirit-like being stepped out of the now-huge hole in the hollow column.

Joe swore again, colorfully, then, lifted the object in his hands so that it was clearly in their view. It was the ray gun that Dex had crafted.

"Get out of the way!" Joe shouted, waving his arms to Franky and Polly, who stood directly behind the strange creature, which was advancing on Joe. "Move!"

Franky grabbed Polly and the two ran around the creature, careful to give it a wide birth, to Joe's side.

Carefully, Joe focused his aim and pulled the trigger. A stream of brilliant, white light shot out of the ray gun, encasing the creature. Just as soon as the light appeared, though, it was gone again, and so was the spirit being.

Joe smirked at the spot where it had been.

"Transparent bastards," he muttered.

The other spirit-creatures had also broken free, and were now moving slowly towards the trio.

Joe set to work, and after a few hours, there was nothing left of the strange beings, but if they had paid any attention, they would have noticed that all of the holes in the hollow columns had disappeared, leaving the metallic surfaces of them completely smooth again.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun.

It has only been a week since I last updated! How's that for fast?!

Yeah, I know, really not very.

Anyhoo, I just thought I'd update, after all, today is a very important day! The release of the Sky Captain DVD, folks! Also, it's been three months since I first started this story! Not to mention the fact that the Oscar nominees were released today, and The Phantom of the Opera acquired three (Original Song, Cinematography, and Art direction)! Overall, today is a pretty good day, so I thought I'd make it even better with an update (readers grumble – you mean even worse)! Ok, I know it's short but it's only been a week as opposed to a month. Thanks for reading – please review!

Kitsune Suzume – I updated sooner! I'm so sorry it took so long, really! I know, I have to see Flight of the Phoenix! I'm just too busy going to see The Phantom of the Opera six times…;D! Here, um, ok, you go see The Phantom of the Opera and I'll go see the Flight of the Phoenix (of course I'll go see it anyway…). Thanks so much for the review! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Thanks for reading everyone!

Possum


	7. The Tunnel and The Lair

Are We There Yet? Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Sky Captain or anything to do with it…except this story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Joe looked out across the sea of land before him. It was large and a bit desert-like. Pale moonlight illuminated the many columns that were situated all around them. Joe nodded as he spotted a large boulder to their right. He motioned for Franky and Polly to follow him towards it and they set off.

After a few minutes, they had reached it. Franky and Polly were stumped as to Joe's intentions, but he seemed to know what he was doing. They watched as he tapped along the outside of the boulder. He smirked when he heard a part of it to be hollow.

"Cake," he stated hotly. "These evil bastards never seem to learn…"

They watched as he pulled out a small pickaxe and began to chip away at the rock. Slowly, a hole began forming. To them, it looked bottomless, but they knew that it was a tunnel leading down into the earth. They had found a way to reach Spoletta's lair.

When the opening was large enough for a person, Joe put the pickaxe away and turned to Franky and Polly.

"Well ladies, it seems we've found a way in!" He said brightly.

"That it does Joseph," said Franky smoothly.

Polly smiled.

"I'm first!" She said happily. "I won't want to miss a perfect shot if I'm behind you two, after all, if I were to go behind Joe, I would only get a shot of his rear, and I must say, that would not sell too well at all."

Joe scowled at her comment.

"You most certainly are _not_ going first!"

"Oh really?" Asked Polly innocently.

Before Joe could react, she had lunged towards the opening in the rock and begun to climb down.

"Well don't anybody ask _my _opinion," said Franky smirking at Polly's actions and the look on Joe's face. Quickly, and much to the displeasure of Joe, she started off after Polly before he could protest.

"Ladies first!" He heard one of them (most likely Polly) say. Alarmed at how far off the voice sounded, he quickly pulled himself into the tunnel and started off after them.

* * *

Polly continued to crawl down the long tunnel. Her hands were scraped and her knees were bruised from the hard rock below her, but she kept on. She looked up and saw an eerie bluish light beginning to take form in the distance, though it was impossible to gauge how far off it really was. She could hear Franky and Joe shuffling along behind her (Joe was quite easy to hear, seeing as he was constantly bickering) and she was sure that they could see the glow as well. It got brighter and brighter as she kept on. The very light seemed to sparkle as she got closer and she wondered what on Earth could possibly cause such an ethereal glow. Finally, she reached the end of the tunnel and entered the room from which the light was flowing. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

She stood in a small cave-like stone room. Large, blue stones that shone like a azure sun occupied one whole half of the room. As Franky and Joe came into the room, she noticed their similar reactions.

"What are they?" She asked them.

There was a pause.

"I haven't got a clue," said Franky.

"Expensive," said Joe sarcastically, getting over his initial shock.

They had definitely reached Spoletta's lair.

* * *

A/N: Hi all!

Kitsune Suzume: Hey, what's up? I know…Dex's ray gun is very cool…especially for plot purposes :grins: Hope you liked the chapter…

Affliction:D Thanks so much for the review! I love your story! Yeah, Joe and Polly are funny…:D

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Please do so again! (For it will make me update faster…;))

* * *


	8. Doctor Robert Sparks

Joe frowned and bent down to pick up a few of the strange stones. They pulsed rapidly in his hand, but didn't seem to do much else. Even so, there was something not right about them…

Polly stepped forward cautiously, her eyes fixed on the blue jewels, her head cocked and her mouth slightly open.

Joe yelled and dropped them, jumping back away from the four motionless stones, now resting on the stone floor.

"What is it!" Polly asked, clearly alarmed, as Franky moved forward to inspect Joe's palm.

Joe scowled down at the stones, puzzled.

"They shocked me," he said matter-of-factly, picking all four up again.

Polly looked at them, her face stern.

"Put those down Joe, we don't know what they are," she told him flatly.

Joe looked as though he didn't hear.

"Put them down Joe," Polly repeated, her voice growing frantic.

Joe looked up, breaking his trance.

"Fine." He said, arrogantly, as he dropped them onto the pile, their impacts causing three high tones to echo throughout the room.

"Alright, let's be off then," Franky said as she set off down another tunnel.

The two followed, unsure of what was to come.

* * *

At the end of the tunnel was a control room. Television screens glowed from their places along the various panels, and buttons of all different colors illuminated themselves from the board.

Joe stepped over to a screen and saw the area above with the strange posts. On another screen, a single post could be seen, its metallic surface reflecting the glow of the waning moon. A strangely-textured area, no more than two inches wide could be seen on the side of the post from the screen, as Joe leaned closer, he could see that it was a small recorder; he guessed that it would immediately transmit any sound made above down to the control room. While Joe was watching the screen, an unfamiliar voice, laced with malice, rang throughout the small room.

"So Sullivan, I see you have made it this far."

Joe, Polly, and Franky looked up to the ceiling, where the voice seemed to be coming from. On the far side of the room, in the corner, was a small speaker. Joe scoffed as he saw it and walked over to it to stand below.

"Come out and face us like a man, Spoletta. Or are you afraid that after massacring your entire sprit-army, you would be no match for us?" Joe asked hotly, looking up at the speaker.

A cold laugh vibrated uncomfortably throughout the room, making Polly shudder.

"My entire army?" The voice asked amused. "I think not."

Joe scowled.

"Where are you keeping the rest of those damned things?" He asked.

Spoletta chuckled.

"Do you mean to tell me that you did not see them renew themselves? Did you not notice the holes they made disappear? They are merely recuperating. You see, as long as I live, they live. I presume that you also passed through the Intelligence Room, did you not? Those precious gems you saw, I do hope that you did not think to take any, for they are not what you think, they hold all the knowledge in the world; enough to destroy any living thing, or any thing at all really, apart from your new acquaintances, my spirit army. If you were to come in contact with one, it would take no more that ten seconds for the effects to set in, and unless contact is broken, the being will perish within the minute."

"What are your intentions?" Joe spat.

"Oh my dear Mr. Sullivan, I want what anyone wants: power. When my spirit army demolishes all we know of the human race, I will rule them, and be ruler, the most powerful of all on Earth; the ruler of a perfect race. And none will think to turn against me, for without me, they do not live."

Polly's eyes traveled down as she spotted Joe clenching his pocket from the outside. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was glowing faintly blue. Quickly, her eyes snapped back up to the speaker.

"I shall request it of you again," Joe began, "come out and face us."

A mocking laugh rang throughout the room.

"Face you?" Spoletta asked, his voice coming from the tunnel they had just come from. "I do believe I am."

The three whipped around to face the owner of the voice. He was not human, or at least not any longer. It hurt to look at him, and his outline blurred along the edges. Apart from his strange attributes, he had a fairly normal human figure, and looked to be in his late thirties. He stepped from the tunnel, his figure still blurry, and began to circle the small group.

"Who, or what are you?" Asked Polly.

Spoletta nodded thoughtfully.

"Seeing as you three aren't going to be around much longer, I believe I will answer a few of your questions. Doctor Robert Sparks, now known as Spoletta; died five years ago while performing an experiment. Thanks to its effects, I was still able to live on, though only in this form, which is part holographic, but also part of who I used to be, and, in fact, solid. I was able to keep my knowledge, and live in this form. Though the accident took place, the experiment still worked and I was able to create a nearly indestructible army, the only way for them to be killed, is for me to be killed, for they are a part of me."

As he finished, Joe lifted his hand, with the intelligence gem in it. He hurled it at the man's figure, where it became lodged in his chest.

Spoletta sputtered, his eyes growing wide. His figure began to spark, and in a whirl of light, screams, and chaos, he was gone, the only remaining evidence of him was a blue burn mark, seared into the floor in the form of a flaming tree.

* * *

A/N: It's nearly over, I think all that's left will be an epilogue tear. I am really sorry that it took almost twice as long as usual to update…I've been very busy. I am altogether too lazy at the moment to do reviewer responses, but thanks to **Fox Bourne **and **freakinred**, I love you guys! Till the next update,

Possum


	9. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Joe climbed into his P-40 Warhawk, closely followed by Polly and Franky. Their mission was complete. They had killed Spoletta, which had resulted in the vaporizing of his entire spirit-army. And they were tired. Joe brought the engine into life and taxied briefly before lifting off into the night sky. Light was beginning to peek over the mountains behind them; it was nearly morning, which meant they should reach the base before nightfall.

_Five Hours Later_

Joe turned quickly to check up on Polly and Franky, and then turned back to the controls. They had been blessedly quiet over the last few hours, and Joe could see now that they were asleep.

His eyes were on the sky and his thoughts elsewhere when he heard a groan from behind him.

He turned his head again to see Polly's eyes flutter open.

She smiled, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Are we there yet?"

_Complete._

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I first began this fic. I can't believe it's over. Perhaps I'll write a sequel. Huge thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are great! Until the next fic,

Possum


End file.
